


Un Recuerdo

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, obikin, ultra corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: Y aquí yacía Obi-Wan. Pensando en él, y depositando su amor en él. Otra vez. [Traducción de "A Memory"]





	Un Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... ¿qué les puedo decir? Me saltó el salvajismo jajajaja. Si les soy honesta creo que anoche encontré este escrito en mi celular y no me había acordado que lo tenía en inglés. Le hice unos retoques y lo publiqué, ahora acabo de hacer la traducción y de pasada agregué algunas cosas. Suena... raro, de hecho suena tan raro porque es RARO <\--- (la mejor descripción de la historia). 
> 
> No me estoy pasando al lado oscuro ;A;
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! Saludos a todos <3 
> 
> ~~El título apesta~~

 

* * *

 

 

**_UN RECUERDO_ **

 

Fue dulce.

Todo lo que Obi-Wan recuerda, es que fue dulce. Y suave. Desde la mano que descansó en su cabello, hasta los dedos que lo acariciaron mientras intentaba quedarse dormido. Sobre ellos, un cielo, una noche, estrellas y nada más. El fuego hecho cenizas.

Pero fue suave. Oh, había sido tan suave, y dulce… los labios que repentinamente pidieron por él, gentiles, reservados, y suyos. El frío no importaba. Las circunstancias no importaban. La cueva había podido resguardarlos, y por ahora, todo estaba bien.

Obi-Wan siempre recordará a Anakin esa noche. Pero Obi-Wan siempre recordaba a Anakin, sin importar lo que hiciera. Quizás arribaría su mente con besos, en otras con risas, o tal vez con lágrimas.

Quizás, se atrevería a pensar en él en este preciso instante, cuando todo parecía estar sombrío, salvo ellos.

Fue dulce. Esos tiempos fueron dulces. Con una mirada hacia las estrellas, él evocó esa noche, _solo_. Había sido suave. Y él lo había amado. Seguía amándolo.

Incluso si Anakin ya no le perteneciera a él, ni a este mundo…


End file.
